


Adelaide

by ColdPorridge22



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdPorridge22/pseuds/ColdPorridge22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Danbury just wanted to be a nice old lady and welcome the lovely new couple to the neighborhood. So what if they were two lads living together - they were normal people as well.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>{Excerpt from Rise Again, thought it made a fun one-shot!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelaide

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from Rise Again, which is a sequel to Phoenix Down. Thought I'd upload this scene as a one-shot for the people who haven't read those, because I've had so much fun writing this and I wanted to share it!
> 
> Context: Dan and Phil have finally gotten together after seven years of pining after each other. So when they stumble upon an awesome house just weeks after they start dating, they move there.

###

 

 

Adelaide Danbury was open-minded, she thought. At 88 years old, she'd seen a lot of the world and all of its different people. Granted, she hadn't left the house much in the past 20 years - and even less after her hip went bad in '05 - but she was still a citizen of society. Her knitting club and book club kept her well informed.

 

The concept of two men living together wasn't new to her. While she wasn't very familiar with the idea, it didn't bother her that much, because love was love above all else. And she liked the gays she saw on daytime talkshows. They just made it so much more fun. The way they acted was little... _saucy_ and exuberant at times, but Adelaide believed anyone should be free to be themselves. Most of them were just handsome and adorable. Really, what was the harm?

  
So when she saw the moving truck pulling up to the recently vacated house across the street, being waved down by two young men, she thought she'd be a good neighbor and introduce herself.

 

It took a while before she and her walker had made the trek across the street, but she used that time to study the two lads currently instructing the employees of the moving company. They were tall, taller than she'd expected. Their haircuts looked - what was the word? - _fabulous_ , fringes artfully swept to look effortless. They looked very stylish. And the brown haired one, why, he was wearing jeans tighter than she'd ever dared to let her daughters wear when they were young. And not because they wouldn't look good, because she had done well passing down her genes, thank you very much.

 

The black haired one turned to her as she approached. He looked like a kind and sweet soul, Adelaide immediately liked him.

 

"Sorry to cut in like this, boys, just welcoming you to the neighborhood. Adelaide Danbury. I live across."

 

"Phil Lester. It's nice to meet you." Oh, good strong handshake. And a warm smile. Yes, she liked him.

 

"Dan Howell." Good eyes, a bit reserved perhaps. She did not fail to note that their surnames were different. Not married then. Well, that didn't faze her either. See? She was a worldly gal.

 

"It's a pleasure. Don't worry, I shan't be long. You look like you're busy."

 

"Oh, it's quite alright!" The dark haired one - Phil, was it? - answered pleasantly. "Great to meet the neighbors!"

 

People lugging boxes and furniture interrupted them, asking for the correct locations of various objects. Adelaide knew she must toddle, leave them to it, but she found their warm, sweet presence so inviting, she wanted to know more about them. So amidst the moving men milling about them, she pressed on.

 

"How long have you been together then?" She asked kindly after they'd sent a man carrying a giant houseplant on his way to the living room.

 

The man called Phil looked pensively at his lover.

 

"How long is it now? Five..?"

 

"No, five and a half, I think." Brown haired Dan replied, a little absent as he pondered over one of the boxes presented to him.

 

"Oh, isn't that wonderful, five and a half years." Adelaide remembered when she and Mr. Danbury had celebrated their five year anniversary. Goodness, they'd been young.

 

"No, no, not years." Dan said hastily, returning his attention to the conversation. "Five and a half weeks."

 

"...weeks?" Adelaide said faintly. Had she heard that correctly?

 

"Nearly six weeks, now that I think about it." Phil added, frowning as he counted in his head.

 

"Oh yes, it would be, wouldn't it? I'd forgotten it was Tuesday." The younger boy replied distractedly, once again accosted by the movers.

 

Adelaide clutched her pearls. She didn't want to be judgmental, but that just wasn't _normal_. She fought to stay polite and lady-like, the virtues her own late mother had instilled in her.

 

"Oh! Er, well... that's... short. To buy a house I mean."

 

"Nah, not for us." The older man shrugged.

 

"Oh. Is that different for gays then?"

 

That was impolite, she knew, but it was out of her mouth before she knew it.

 

"Oh, we're not gay." Phil laughed.

 

"We're bi." The younger man added.

 

"Whereby what?" She asked nonplussed.

 

"No, we are bi. Bisexual. It means we both like men and women alike."

 

Oh. Was that a thing now? She'd never met gays before in real life, let alone - what did you even call them? - _bi's_? Adelaide now understood why people like this were called _queer_ , because this was the strangest, most outlandish duo she'd ever met. The moving company was busy, asking questions and hauling an endless stream of strange, colorful objects from the van into the house. It was such a surreal experience to stand there with these two mysteries, that she desperately sought to find the least offending topic she could think of, hoping to end the conversation quickly and kindly.

 

"And what do you do for a living?"

 

"We make videos." Dan answered.

 

"Oh, isn't that nice." She said hesitantly. "Of what?"

 

"Ourselves. Having fun, playing games." Phil answered. "Like, alone or together."

 

_Oh._

_OH._

 

"I... s-see." She stammered. Yes, she'd heard about videos like that. They weren't _talked about_ however. Suddenly it made perfect sense why two young men could afford a house like that in the London suburbs.

 

"Yep. And we put it online. It's called vlogging." Dan added.

 

_Flogging?!_

 

Adelaide's faith in humanity crumbled to dust. This was worse than she'd thought.

 

"A lot of people want to watch it actually, we're quite popular." The raven haired one chattered happily.

 

"Yeah, enough to make a good living. Never thought I could buy a house doing _that_." The brown haired one added with a grin.

 

"Well, you are very good at it." The older man praised with a loving smile.

 

My goodness - they were _proud_ of that. Did they have no shame, these two depraved youths? Her fingers shook as she gripped nervously at her necklace. She should've known that that youthful exuberance they exuded was nothing less than pure sin, their wickedness luring her in.

 

"I have to go." She squeaked.

 

There was no way she was staying here a second longer. In a near blind panic, she turned her walker around without saying goodbye properly. A man hauling a white object nearly knocked her off her feet, neither of them paying attention. She squawked in surprise, barely keeping her balance.

 

She turned to the man to apologize, but - wait, were there _buttocks_ on that chair?

 

She ripped her gaze away as fast as she could, scurrying back across the street to safety. She needed to be far, far away from this reprehensible pair. And she needed to call the homeowners association and find out when on God's green Earth they'd allowed this beautiful street to be turned into Sodom and Gomorra.

 


End file.
